odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Farmakologi sammanfattning
EMMA EKENSTRÅLE (EE) Farmakologi är - Läran om läkemedel - Kunskap om läkemedels verkan - Läkemedels användningsområden ATC-koden = Anatomiskt Terapeutiskt Kemiskt - FASS produceras av branschorganisationen för forskande läkemedelsföretag (LIF) - Klassifikation utefter läkemedels olika indikationsområden i FASS - Alla läkemedels aktiva substans har en ATC-kod, A01AA01 = Natriumfluorids kod över hela världen - Huvudgrupper (A-V) – läkemedel placeras utifrån deras huvudindikation * o A = munhålan, läkemedel för matsmältningsorgan och ämnesomsättning * o B = läkemedel för blod och blodbildande organ * o J = systemisk antibiotika och antisvamp, antiinfektiva medel för systemiskt bruk, - Terapeutiska nivåer (A01) – två siffror, visar vilka sorters läkemedel det finns för huvudgruppen - Kemisk/terapeutisk nivå (A01AA) – två bokstäver, visar mer specifikt vilken sorts läkemedel vi vill ha - Kemisk substansnivå (A01AA01 Natriumfluorid)– två siffror, länk till alla mediciner med denna aktiva substans - J01CE02 = penicillin-V dvs Kåvepenin, Avopenin, Tikacillin, Fenoxymetylpenicillin Förskrivningsrätt - I förskrivningsrätten står det vilka ATC-koder vi får förskriva ut läkemedel på - Tandläkare får förskriva receptfria läkemedel till människa på odontologisk indikation - För receptbelagda läkemedel är förskrivningsrätten till patienten begränsad enligt följande: * o Läkemedel som ska appliceras lokalt i munhålan och på angränsande vävnader * o Läkemedel för behandling och förebyggande behandling av sjukdomar i eller på tänderna eller på angränsande områden - Tandläkare får beställa hem (rekvirera) läkemedel till sin praktik i den omfattning som behövs för att kunna bedriva verksamhet - Undantaget är narkotikaklassade preparat (opiodanalgetika) där högst 30 tabletter får beställas hem eller skrivas ut till patient - Om tandläkaren behöver läkemedel för eget bruk gäller samma regler som vid förskrivning till pat Jourdos - I samband med behandling får tandläkare lämna ut (inte sälja) jourdos - Tdl får även som kariesprofylax lämna ut tabletter, sugtabletter och tuggummi med natriumfluorid - Läkemedelsprov får däremot inte lämnas ut - Exempelvis skicka med pat några Alvedon om man vet att pat inte hinner gå till apoteket Licensläkemedel – ovanligt - Läkemedel som inte är godkända i Sverige och som endast får lämnas ut från apotek först när Läkemedelsverket godkänt försäljningstillstånd (licens) - Skriv en motivation direkt till Läkemedelsverket eller indirekt via ett specifikt apotek om varför du söker läkemedlet - Exempelvis en reumatikerpat där bara ett icke-godkänt läkemedel funkar och de andra godkända läkemedlen ger för stora biverkningar Extemporeläkemedel – vanligt - Specialtillverkade läkemedel som gör att man kan ge individanpassad behandling - Kan behövas när * o Rätt styrka/läkemedelsform saknas för patienten * o Det inte finns något läkemedel med önskad substans * o Läkemedlet har kort hållbarhet och patienten därför måste ta det snabbt efter tillverkningen * o Patienten har överkänslighet mot en ingrediens – exempelvis mot färgämnen i tabletter - Ge noggranna anvisningar till apoteket – innehåll (komposition), storlek, antal förpackningar, dosering samt varför patienten ska ta läkemedlet - Tillverkas av olika apotek såsom APL Vid utskrivning av recept krävs - Förskrivarkod – alla legitimerade förskrivare får en personlig kod - Arbetsplatskod – delas ut av landstinget, behövs för högkostnadsskyddet då pat betalar max 2,200 kr/år för läkemedel Recept kan göras som # 1. Elektroniskt recept (e-recept) – giltigt i 1 år, hämtas ut på valfritt apotek, kan omvandlas till pappersrecept efter första uttaget om pat vill # 2. Pappersrecept – giltigt i 1 år, pat med skyddad identitet kan inte få e-recept, stryk undre rutan på pappret så pat inte kan fylla i ett extra recept själv # 3. Telefonrecept – giltigt i 1 månad, vid undantagsfall, hämtas ut vid ett enskilt apotek # 4. Telefaxrecept – giltigt i 1 månad, sker bara om överenskommelse finns med apoteket # 5. Rekvisition – giltigt i 3 månader, vid beställning till kliniken # 6. Apodos – tar pat många läkemedel får den en dospåse som innehåller det pat ska ta vid ett tillfälle, skriv isåfall in nya läkemedel i apodos istället för e-recept så det kommer med i påsen Receptförskrivning - Skriv tydliga uppgifter på svenska och utan risk för missförstånd - På receptet ska det stå dosering, hur patienten ska ta läkemedlet och för vilket ändamål 1-2 tabletter var åttonde timme mot värk - Markera med OBS! om du skriver ut läkemedel med doser som är högre än de rekommenderade * o Exempelvis om pat ska ta Kåvepenin pcV 5 ggr/d istället för 3 ggr/d - Skriv inte ut större förpackning än vad som förväntas användas av patienten - Ett uttag av ska inte överstiga behovet för 90 dagar (3 mån) – inte hämta ut 10 förp. på en gång - Kasserade läkemedel ska lämnas till apoteket - Narkotikaklassade preparat är märkta med symboler, kräver särskild receptblankett, förskrivarkod och ett intyg om de ska tas med på resa inom Schengenområdet Medicinsk anamnes av patienter - Be pat fylla i en medicinlista till behandlingstillfället - Titta i Apodos eftersom allt inte ligger inne som vanliga e-recept - Titta i läkemedelsförteckningen för att se vilka mediciner pat tar (krävs tillstånd och ansökan) - Tablettidentifiering i FASS genom tablettens utseende Tid tills läkemedlet eliminerats - Halveringstid = tid det tar för en viss koncentration av ett läkemedel i blodet att halveras - Normalt tar det 3-5 halveringstider tills ett läkemedel eliminerats - Äldre pat har en annan kroppsfördelning med mindre vatten och mer fettvävnad vilket ger * o Ökad koncentration för vattenlösliga ämnen, eftersom det finns mindre vatten i kroppen att lösa upp sig i * o Förlängd halveringstid för fettlösliga ämnen, eftersom ökad fettvävnad gör att dessa ansamlas i kroppen * o Ett läkemedel som elimineras på 20 timmar kan därför ta 80 timmar hos en äldre patient Graviditet och läkemedel i FASS - A = inga säkerställda skador - B = begränsad erfarenhet - C = risk för fostret - D = fostermissbildningar – ge inte NSAID (ibuprofen, diklofenak, ASA, naproxen) till gravida Amning och läkemedel FASS I. Passerar inte över till modersmjölken II. Osannolik risk för påverkan III. Risk för påverkan IV. Bristande information finns Janusinfo # 1. Förenligt med amning # 2. Särskilda överväganden eller med förbehåll # 3. Amnings avrådes = LÄKEMEDELSINTERAKTIONER = - A = ingen betydelse - B = betydelse inte fastställd - C = kombinationen kräver dosanpassning - D = kombinationen bör undvikas (Janusinfo) Orsaker till läkemedelsinteraktioner 1. Polyfarmaci – samtidig användning av flera läkemedel - Läkemedlen kan interagera genom att påverka varandras * o Farmakokinetik–hur kroppen påverkar lm, upptag (absorption) och utsöndring (metabolism) * o Farmakodynamik – hur läkemedlet påverkar kroppen, läkemedlets effekt på receptorer - Viktigaste interaktionerna är de mellan olika läkemedels upptag och utsöndring - Kan kompenseras genom ändrad dos (dosanpassa) eller hur ofta man tar läkemedlet (dosintervall) - Interaktionerna har störst betydelse hos lm med kort verkningsfönster (litet terepapeutiskt fönster) - Risk för muntorrhet à behandlas med salivspray, gel, sugtablett, vatten, fluor och medicinsanering - Metotrexat (psoriasispat och vid cancer) interagerar med antibiotika och NSAID à ökad blodhalt Metotrexat à toxiskt 2. Dåligt fungerande njure 3. Dåligt fungerande lever – alkoholist med skrumplever, hepatit - Sämre upptag och utsöndring - Sekundär hemostas påverkas genom att mindre koagulationsfaktorer produceras à blödningsrisk 4. Om man äter mat samtidigt – penicillins effekt kan försämras 5. Naturläkemedel 6. Växtbaserade läkemedel - Johannesört interagerar med och ökar Waran och P-pillers effekt - Grapefrukt interagerar med Simvastatin (kolesterolsänkare), Midazolam (lugnande), Erytromycin (pencillin) och Flukonazol (antisvamp) upp till 24 timmar efter intag 7. Övriga hälsokostpreparat Warans interaktioner Ökar Warans effekt NSAID eftersom dessa också påverkar primär hemostas Paracetamol vid långtidsanvändning Trombyl Flukonazol (systemisk antisvamp) – behandla med lokal Mycostatin istället Tranbärsjuice Metrodinazol (antibiotika) Fiskolja, omega-3 à Ökad risk för blödningar Minskar Warans effekt Johannesört, avokado, broccoli, kål, spenat, vitamin K à Ökad risk för blodpropp NSAIDs interaktioner - Waran – undvik D, NSAID påverkar primär hemostas och kan ge allvarliga blödningar - Blodtrycksmediciner – dosanpassning C, försämrad effekt av bl.tr.medicinen och risk för organskada - Litium – dosanpassning C, ökar litiumhalten till toxiska doser - Metotrexat – inte fastställd B, risk för njursvikt och påverkar blodet = BIVERKNINGAR = - Skadliga och oavsedda reaktioner vid användning av ett läkemedel i normala doser, överdosering, felanvändning, missbruk eller medicineringsfel - Vanliga biverkningar är trötthet, magtarmproblem, utslag, muntorrhet, hjärnblödning (vid Waran) - Orsak till 10-20% av sjukhusinläggningar av äldre - 3% av årliga dödsfall i Sverige är pga biverkningar, majoriteten är cancerpat med tunga mediciner - Misstänkta och fastställda biverkningar,även hos naturläkemedel, rapporteras till Läkemedelsverket Biverkningar vid lokalanestesi 1. Vasovagal reaktion - Rädd, lång och gänglig pat à blodtrycket sjunker à svimmar - Behandlas genom att sätta pat i högläge 2. Allergisk reaktion - Antingen äkta mot konserveringsmedlet eller falsk mot tillsats - Behandlas genom att skicka pat på allergiutredning 3. Methemoglobinemi - Hemoglobin omvandlas till methemoglobin à pat får nedsatt syretransporterande förmåga à blåfärgad hud och brunfärgat blod - Orsakas av höga doser av Citanest och EMLA-kräm hos små barn, är medfött, vid exponering av gifter eller vid uttorkning - Behandlas med antidot metyltionin 4. Porfyri - Ärftlig sjukdom som innebär att en enzymbrist ger ansamlingar av toxiska och livshotande mängder läkemedel i kroppen - Behandlas genom att konsultera med specialist över vilken behandling vi kan göra på pat 5. Malign hypertermi - Ärftlig sjukdom som gör att lokalanestesi ger en ökning av ämnesomsättningen och därför en temperaturstegring i kroppen à muskelryckningar (spasmer) och muskelstelhet - Behandlas genom antidot dantrolen och att konsultera med specialist 6. Toxiska reaktioner - Orsakas av lokalanestesi som läggs i kärl/kärlrik vävnad eller överdosering - Leder till * o CNS-påverkan genom sluddrigt tal, stel i mun och tunga, tinnitus och ljudöverkänslighet * o Hjärtpåverkan genom hjärtrusning, hjärtarytmi, blodtrycksfall och hjärtstopp - Vänta med lokalanestesi 48 tim efter pat tagit kokain eftersom kokain med vasokonstriktorer (adrenalin, octapressin) kan ge hjärtinfarkt = KÄKBENSNEKROS = ARA = anti resorbtive agent - Ett läkemedel som förhindrar bennedbrytning, ex bisfosfonater MRONJ = medication related osteonecrosis of the jaw, käkbensnekros orsakad av läkemedel # 1. Följande tre kriterier behöver uppfyllas för att en käkbensnekros ska klassas som MRONJ: ## 1. Tidigare eller pågående behandling av ett preparat som kan utlösa MRONJ ## 2. Blottlagt ben i mer än 8 veckor eller sonderbar öppning ner till benet ## 3. Ingen tidigare strålbehandling av käken Orsaker till käkbensnekroser 1. Strålbehandling (kallas då osteoradionekros) 2. Kemisk toxicitet 3. Kraftig kortisonbehandling 4. Krokodil-drogen – missbrukare skrapar av det röda från tändstickor och röker på 5. Bisfosfonater - ATC-kod M05BA/BB - Förhindrar bennedbrytning vid benskörhet och används vid viss cancerbehandling - Hämmar rekrytering och funktion hos osteoklaster à mindre bennedbrytning och benremodellering à benmassan ökar och benskörheten motverkas - Hämmar också kärlnybildning (angiogenes) - Halveringstid på 10 år och är alltså ute ur kroppen efter 30-40 år à risk även om pat inte medicinerar aktivt med 1 tablett/vecka eller 1 spruta/år - I käkbenet ger det käkbensnekros eftersom * o Käkbenet har snabbare ombyggnadshastighet och därför ansamlas högre koncentrationer bisfosfonater där * o Kärlförsörjningen blir sämre - Sanering av munnen bör göras * o Så fort som möjligt hos intravenöst högdos cancerbehandlade * o Inom 3 år hos lågdos tablettbehandlade * o För att få pat frisk innan bisfosfonaterna börjar verka och minska risken för käkbensnekros 6. Monoklonal antikropp som förhindrar bennedbrytning vid benskörhet (Denosumab) - ATC-kod M05B X04 - Kortare halveringstid än bisfosfonater - Kan därför sätta ut medicinen 6-9 mån innan kirurgiska ingrepp för att undvika käkbensnekroser 7. Proteinkinashämmare som ges till cancerpatienter (Glivec, Sutent, Afinitor) - ATC-kod L01XE Anamnes för att fånga upp bisfosfonater, monoklonal antikropp och proteinkinashämmare - Äldre, tunn kvinna - Tidigare eller pågående cancerbehandling/benskörhet Extraktionsteknik hos riskpatienter för käkbensnekros orsakad av läkemedel (MRONJ) - Antibiotikaprofylax om iv. högdos bisfosfonat för cancer, INTE om lågdos bisfosfonat för benskörhet - Skonsam kirurgi - Runda av vassa benkanter - Rengör alveolen från granulationsvävnad med sårslev - Överväg att fälla lambå för att sluta rejält över alveolen och underlätta läkning - Klorhexidinskölj under läkning - Undvik att en efterföljande partialprotes eller en bros hängande led trycker på slemhinnan - Kontroll efter 2 veckor för att ta bort suturen och bedöma läkningen: * o Vid dålig läkning – ytterligare kontroll efter 2 månader * o Vid bra läkning – kontroll och rtg (för att se om benet läker) efter 6 mån eller nästa rev-us - Fördröjd läkning är vanligt på riskpatienter och då kan man överväga att * o Göra kirurgi för att ta bort bensekvester och granulationsvävnad * o Spola med klorhexidin * o Ge antibiotika om det finns infektion - Finns käkbensnekros orsakad av läkemedel (MRONJ) skickas rapport till Läkemedelsverket och en remiss till sjukhustandvård/käkkirurgi = VIRUS = - Kan bara föröka sig i andra celler och saknar egen ämnesomsättning, 600 virus kan infektera oss Försvar mot virus - Vita blodkroppar (lymfocyter) känner igen och dödar virus - Finns vaccin mot vissa virus - Viruset försöker lura immunförsvaret genom att ”gömma sig” - Virus kan ligga latent kvar i kroppen och blossar upp vid sänkt immunförsvar * o Herpesvirus som är neurotropt och ligger latent i nervbanorna tills det aktiveras igen Diagnostik av virus - Kliniska karaktäristika - Anamnes - Skrapprov för att påvisa virus med PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction där man duplicerar viruset) Behandling av virus # 1. Självläker # 2. Vaccin # 3. Antiviral behandling – Valaciklovir, Aciklovir, Famciklovir - Behandla tidigt så virusets förökning förhindras – viktigt vid herpes zoster och bältros för att minska risk för postherpetisk smärta (ansiktssmärta i nerven som drabbades av herpesviruset) - Kortisonbehandling kan sättas in i kombination med antivirala läkemedel för att lindra symtom * o Aldrig kortison ensamt pga att det är immunosuppressivt - Behandlingstid är ofta 5 dagar, läppherpes är 1 dagar, bältros 7 dagar HERPESFAMILJEN Primär herpesinfektion – HSV 1 oral herpes, HSV 2 genital herpes, 3 herpes zoster och vattkoppor - Vanligast hos barn och kan finnas hos vuxna - Blåsor eller sår på alla ytor i munslemhinnan – jmf med sekundär herpesinfektion - Ger feber, illamående, huvudvärk - Viruset lägger sig latent i nervbanorna, kan reaktiveras och ger då sekundär herpesinfektion - Behandlas med antivirala eller självläker inom 10 dagar Sekundär herpesinfektion – HSV 1 oral herpes, HSV 2 genital herpes, 3 herpes zoster och bältros - Blåsor eller sår endast på läppar, hårda gommen och fasta gingivan - Är man väldigt sjuk kan däremot blåsorna finnas överallt i munslemhinnan - Vid herpes zoster (bältros) får man enkelsidiga utslag på ansiktet - Behandlas med antivirala Valaciklovir, Aciklovir, Famciklovir i 5 dagar för normal munherpes, 1 dag för läppherpes, barn under två år får halva dosen Aciklovir Herpesvirus 4 – Epstein-Barrvirus, körtelfeber, kissing disease - Vanligast hos barn och unga vuxna - Ger feber, sårig hals, svullna lymfkörtlar, dålig andedräkt, trött flera månader efter infektion - Diagnos med PCR eller antikroppar - Behandlas med självläkning, finns inga antivirala för detta Herpesvirus 5 – Cytomegalovirus - Liknande symtom som vid Herpesvirus 4 - Ger svåra fosterskador vid graviditet HHV 6 och 7 – tredagarsfeber - Vanligast hos barn under 5 år - Ger feber, hudutslag, liknar herpesvirus 1 och 2 - Behandlas med självläkning HHV 8 – Kaposis sarkom - Vanligast hos personer med sänkt immunförsvar (HIV, immunosuppressiva) - Proliferation av endotelceller - Ger hudutslag, i munnen pigmenterade fläckar och stora rödbruna granulomlika massor HUMANT PAPILLOMA VIRUS HPV 6,11 – oral vårta/papillom HPV 13,32 – fokal epitelial hyperplasi, Heck’disease, hos urinvånare COXSACKIEVIRUS Herpangina - Vanligast på sommaren hos barn och unga vuxna - Ger halsont, feber, blåsor och ulcerationer mot svalget - Behandlas med självläkning på en vecka Hand-foot-and-mouth disease - Vanligast på hösten hos barn - Sprids lätt i stora grupper som på förskolan - Ger feber, blåsor och ulcerationer i munnen, händer och fötter PARAMYXOVIRUS Mässlingen - Vanligast på vinter och vår hos barn - Ger Koplik spots i munnen (erytematösa utslag med vit mitt), feber, illamående, hudutslag, hosta, ljuskänslighet Påssjuka - Ger svullna parotiskörtlar (hamster), smärta vid käkrörelser, feber, illamående, huvudvärk - Behandlas med vila, smärtlindring, självläkning, ingår i vaccinationsprogrammet = SVAMPINFEKTIONER = - Kan vara * o Djupa – sprids via fågelskit, blastomyces, cryptococcosis, histoplasmosis, aspergillos, mucormycosis * o Ytliga – Candida albicans, tropicalis, glabrata, krusei, dubliniensis, parapsilosis - Svamp är de sjukas sjukdom – ser du svamp ska du ställa dig frågan vad som ligger bakom - Hälften av oss är friska bärare av svamp eftersom svampen är i balans med övriga mikrofloran - Symtom Inga, sveda, smakförändringar - Diagnostik Kliniskt utseende, anamnes, skrapprov som skickas på odling Riskfaktorer för svamp - Svårt sjuka och immunosupprimerade patienter – HIV, cancer, kortisonbehandlade - Protes som utgör en gynnsam miljö för candida och orsakar protesstomatit - Muntorrhet som stör balansen i munnens mikroflora - Läkemedel såsom astmamedicin som inhaleras upp mot gommen - Rökning Klassificering av svamp - Pseudomembranös akut/kronisk (mer än 6 mån) - vita avskrapbara förändringar (pseudomembran) på underliggande röd slemhinna - Erytematös akut/kronisk - rödaktig erytematös slemhinna, inga vita avskrapbara förändringar - Primär oral candidos – svamp finns bara i munnen - Sekundär oral candidos – svamp finns även på andra delar av kroppen Behandling av svamp - Spädbarn Självläker - Vuxna Försök återskapa balansen, rebasera protesen, lokal eller systemisk behandling - Behandla minst 1 vecka efter symtomfrihet för att oxå döda icke-symtomgivande svampsporerna Lokal behandling - Oralt Mycostatin (Nystatin), skölj 3-4 ggr/dag i minst 1 vecka efter symtomfrihet - Protesbärare Myocostatin + lägg också protes i klorhexidin över natt under hela behandlingen Överväg rebasering eller ny protes - Munvinkelragader Daktacort smörjs på munvinklar flera ggr/d i minst 1 vecka efter symtomfrihet Microcidkräm 1% vid utebliven läkning med bakterieinfektion Systemisk behandling Flukonazol/Diflucan, 1 tablett/dag i 1-3 veckor, risk för interaktion med Waran JOHAN BLOMGREN (JB) = LÄKEMEDEL = Definition på läkemedel - ”En vara som säljs med medicinska påståenden klassificeras som läkemedel och styrs då av Läkemedelslagen” - (Substans eller kombination av substanser som uppges ha egenskaper för att förebygga, behandla sjukdom eller kan återställa, korrigera eller modifiera fysiologiska situationer genom farmakologisk, immunologisk eller metabolisk verkan eller för att ställa diagnos på människor eller djur) Olika sorters läkemedel # 1. ”Vanliga” läkemedel – säljs på apotek # 2. Läkemedel från naturen – naturläkemedel, växtbaserade lm, traditionella växtbaserade lm # 3. Homeopatika - ”Lika botar lika” - Spär ut ämnen som ger sjukdomslika symtom för att kunna behandla en sjukdom som ger samma symtom - Ex. ämnet kinin som ger feber kan då användas för att behandla malaria som oxå ger feber - Inga krav på att man ska bevisa effekten - Får inte anges ha medicinska användningsområden - Ska vara registrerade hos Läkemedelsverket # 4. Vissa utvärtes läkemedel – desinfektion av sår, salvor # 5. Avancerade terapier – genterapi, nanoteknik, vävnadstekniska produkt # 6. Antroposofiska läkemedel – återställer balans mellan kropp, livsprocess och själ, massageoljor # 7. Illegala läkemedel – inte godkända i Sverige, lokalanestesi Xylonor 3% med Noradrenalin kan vara farligt för vissa pat Försäljning av läkemedel - Bara läkemedel godkända i Sverige får säljas och användas av legitimerad personal på patienter - Godkända lm ska ha svensk förpackning pga att spårbarheten försvinner på utländska förpackningar - Försäljning av utländska läkemedel anmäls till kommunen eller Läkemedelverket Krav för att ett vanligt läkemedel ska godkännas # 1. Visad effekt i kliniska studier # 2. God säkerhet – inte mycket biverkningar, kunna kombineras med andra lm # 3. God kvalitet i tillverkningen – hygien, tabletten ska innehålla den koncentration som står på burken Kosttillskott är inte läkemedel - Livsmedel som är komplement till vanlig kost - Ska intas i små doser och inte ersätta det normala matintaget - Får inte marknadsföras med medicinska påståenden - Däremot kan påståenden om hälsoeffekter göras – ”zink bidrar till normal synförmåga” - Näringsämnen (vitaminer, mineraler), näringsmässig verkan (aminosyror, fettsyror) eller fysiologisk verkan (koffein) - Ingredienser kan vara naturliga (växter, fiskoljor) eller syntetiska (kreatin) - Risker * o Ingen myndighet granskar kosttillskott * o Megadoser av vitaminer och mineraler, kontamination av tungmetaller, odeklarerade läkemedelssubstanser (pre-workouts med amfetaminlika ämnen) * o Konsumenten vilseleds av marknadsföringen * o Läkemedelsinteraktioner * o Koffeintabl. med hög koffeinhalt kan ge kräkning, blodtryckssänkning, hjärtrytmrubbning Läkemedel från naturen delas upp i 3 grupper 1. Naturläkemedel (NLM) - Inte från något som växer, kommer från djur, mineraler eller saltlösningar - Inga krav på att man ska bevisa effekten - Räcker med att säga hur mycket substans det innehåller för att det ska godkännas - Preparat kan bara få nationellt godkännande 2. Väletablerade växtbaserade (VBL) - Väletablerad medicinsk användning – det närmaste ett ”vanligt” läkemedel man kan komma - Ska ha använts i EU i minst 10 år - Måste ha visad effekt i studier - Kan bli godkänt för svåra sjukdomar - Receptfria eller receptbelagda och kan ingå i läkemedelsförmånen 3. Traditionella växtbaserade läkemedel (TVBL) - Traditionell användning, exempelvis använt någon ört sen medeltiden - Aktiva beståndsdelar från växtriket - Ska ha använts i minst 30 år, varav 15 i EU - Inga krav på att man ska bevisa effekten - Alltid receptfria och får bara tas peroralt, för utvärtes bruk och/eller inhalation - Indikationerna begränsas till egenvård - Får säljas fritt i handeln Interaktioner och biverkningar av läkemedel från naturen - Läkemedel från naturen ska inte tas av gravida, vid amning eller av barn under 12 år - Kan ge sveda, muntorrhet, dålig andedräkt, stomatit och karies (naturläkemedel är upplösta i sirap) - Inget under denna punkten kommer på tentan: * o Alla här under som har Trombocytopati och potentierar Waran påverkar blödningsrisk * o Yohimbe ska inte kombineras med Xylocain Adrenalin * o Ephedra ska inte kombineras med Xylocain Adrenalin, används vid bodybuilding * o Grapefrukt – interagerar med lugnande Midazolam, vänta 72 timmar om pat käkat grapefrukt * o Johannesört – värst av alla, interagerar med många lm som metaboliseras i levern * o Aloe vera à Minskar upptag av läkemedel. Hämmar K-vitamin – potentierar Waran * o Angelica à Trombocytopati. Potentierar Waran Hypertoni i komb med blodtryckssänkare och opioider * o Annanas à Trombocytopati * o Afrikansk bark – Yohimbe à Kraftig interaktion med adrenalin. Undvik detta preparat! * o Blåbär, Bilberry à Trombocytopati, Blåbärsblad är giftiga och kan ge hypoglykemi. Interagerar med blodsockersänkare. * o Bomull – Gossypol, manligt preventivmedel, mot cancer à Smakstörningar * o Chilifrukt à Trombocytopati * o Danshen à Röd salvia Hämmar midazolam, Potentierar Waran. Allvarliga CYP3A4-interaktioner. * o Echinacea à Mindre effekt av immunosuppression. Försämrar lupus, HIV och TBC * o Ephedra – Används för viktminskning inom idrott à Allvarliga hjärt/kärl-biverkningar. Ge ej adrenalin * o Fiskolja, Omega 3 à Trombocytopati (spec i komb med SSRI) * o Garcinia à Trombocytopati * o Ginkgo biloba à Spontanblödning. Trombocytopati med SSRI. Huvudvärk och illamående * o Ginseng à Ökad blödningsrisk vid NSAID, SSRI och antikoagulantia. Sänker blodglukos. ”Ginseng abuse syndrome”. Interagerar med adrenalin och höjer blodtryck * o Gojibär à Potentierar Waran * o Grape à Interaktioner CYP3A4 (antimykotika, antivirala) * o Grönt the - 1,2L eller kapslar à Hämmar Waran, trombocytopati, Järnbrist * o Harmelbuske à Hjärt/kärl biverkningar som förvärras av adrenalin * o Hästkastanj à Trombocytopati * o Ingefära à Stomatit, Trombocytopati * o Johannesört (St John´s wort) à Massor av interaktioner CYP3A4, tetracyklin, sulfa, protonpumpshämmare, bensodiazepiner, opioider, Waran, Tramadol, m.m. * o Kanel à Trombocytopati * o Kakao à Trombocytopati * o Kinakvanne à Trombocytopati * o Lavendel à Potentierar bensodiazepiner samt Waran * o Pomerans à Interaktioner CYP3A4, + adrenalin * o Probiotika à Kan störa upptag av antibiotika * o Rabarber à Minskar upptag av peroralt adm läkemedel * o Rödklöver à Störd sekundär hemostas * o Slåttergubbe à Trombocytopati * o Sågpalmetto à Interagerar med hormonpreparat * o Timjan à Trombocytopati * o Valeriana à Ökad blödningsrisk. Potentierar sedativa och opioider, Förvirring * o Vitlök à Ökad blödningsrisk NSAID, SSRI, antikoagulantia, allergen, BMS, ökad risk för avstötningsreaktioner, motverkar insulin * o Älggräs à Störd sekundär hemostas Akutläkemedel – www.medicininstruktioner.se - Tandläkare får beställa hem (rekvirera) läkemedel till sin praktik i den omfattning som behövs för att kunna bedriva verksamhet - Viktigt att ha akutläkemedel för att kunna behandla shocktillstånd, hjärtinfarkt osv 1. Adrenalin – adrenalinpenna EpiPen, blå mot himlen, orange mot låret, kan ge två om pat inte blir bättre - Förstahandssubstans vid behandling av allergisk reaktion, viktigaste akut-lm som tandvården har - Anafylaktisk chock – andsvårighet, svullen tunga och hals, kliande ögon, yrsel, medvetslös, blek hud - Ger kärlsammandragning och ökad hjärtrytm à höjer blodtrycket, upprätthåller cirkulationen och minskar svullnad - Ger muskelavslappning i luftrören och lindrar andningssvårigheter 2. Kortison – Betapred, 16 tabl i vatten eller drick 2 amp injektionslösningar - Vid anafylaktisk chock, sticker i fingrar, rinner i näsan, allergi - Tar 20 min tills det får effekt 3. Socker – vid diabetes och insulinkänning/hypoglykemi 4. Övriga läkemedel – använd pats läkemedel istället för att ha på klinik - Nitroglycerin – anginaproblem och trånga kranskärl, ges under tungan vid lungödem - Astmamedicin osv. Allergi i tandvård - Penicillin – kan ge hudutslag och bältros, ge Klindamycin i så fall - Lokalanestesi – preparat som säljs idag är UTAN konserveringsmedel, däremot finns det i utländska - Blommor - Parfym - Muntorrhet pga antihistaminer = ANTIBIOTIKA = - Läkemedelsverket skrev rekommendationer (notera inte föreskrift och därmed inte bindande) för antibiotikaprofylax- och behandling pga: * o Regeringsuppdrag till Läkemedelsverket som ingick i satsningen på patientsäkerhet * o Ökande problem med antibiotikaresistens * o Tandläkarna står för 7-8% av antibiotikaförskrivningen – av all pcV skrivs 25% ut av oss * o Att Tandvårds-Strama såg ett stort behov av tydliga riktlinjer för antibiotikaprofylax * o Behov av en samsyn nationellt och mellan tandvård-sjukvård * o Nya internationella rekommendationer har tillkommit - Rekommendationerna styrs av * o Om det är akut eller kronisk infektion – antibiotika har effekt på akuta där bakterier är i hög tillväxt, jämför med kronisk där bakterierna har långsam tillväxt och är i vilofas (tenta) * o Vetenskap och beprövad erfarenhet * o Det som finns producerats och kan köpas av industrin * o Resistensläge – i många länder funkar inte penicillin-V pga resistens Vad är antibiotika? - Ämnen som i första hand används för att behandla bakteriella infektioner, inte virus Hur fungerar antibiotika? - Dödar eller förhindrar tillväxt av bakterier, samtidigt som värdorganismen inte tar för mycket skada - Genom att angripa bakteriens cellvägg (pcV Kåvepenin) eller proteinsyntes (Klindamycin) Resistens – sker genom selektion av antibiotikaresistenta stammar, de icke-resistenta dör då ut - Bakteriens förmåga att försvara sig mot antibakteriella medel - Multiresistens = bakterien klarar av att försvara sig mot flera olika antibakteriella medel - Resistens gör att vi kommer behöva använda antibiotikasorter som har mycket biverkningar, kanske t.om. såna som vi bara använde på djur innan - Motverka resistens genom att * o Minska antibiotikaförbrukningen * o Skriv ut antibiotika i tillräcklig dos och som har effekt mot bakterien (odla innan) * o Ha god vårdhygien Bakterier med ESBL – extended spectrum beta lactamase - Tarmbakterier med enzymer (ESBL) som bryter ner penicilliner (ex. Kåvepenin) och cefalosporiner - V-penicillin klassas därför som ”betalaktamaskänsliga” i FASS - Bakterier med ESBL går att behandla med antibiotika men tar längre tid - Kan vara frisk och bära på ESBL - Problem uppkommer först om bakterierna växer i blodet à ger blodförgiftning (sepsis) à ingen antibiotika som funkar - Riskfaktorer att få ESBL är resor utomlands, dålig hygien, smutsig utrustning, överläggning på sjukhus - ESBL Carba – värre variant som är resistent mot alla antibiotika förutom Kolistin - ESBL Carba NDM – totalresistens, ingen antibiotika funkar, några fall i Sverige/år MRSA – meticillin resistenta staphylococcus aureus - Varannan människa har MRSA - Orsakar sårinfektioner - Finns dyra antibiotika som funkar Risker med antibiotika # 1. Selektion av antibiotikaresistenta stammar och resistens # 2. Utveckling av allergi # 3. Ökad risk för superinfektion # 4. Försvårad eller utebliven diagnostik av sjukdomen (odla innan antibiotika sätts in) # 5. Störningar i normalfloran – behandlar luftvägsinflammation à då behandlas även de bakterier som motverkar urinvägsinfektion bort à då får man urinvägsinfektion à hamnar i en ond cirkel Bakteriemi – bakterier kommer in i blodbanan - Tandbehandling med blödning (dep, kirurgi) - Tandborstning - Tandtråd - Tuggning av mat - Varar bara i 11 min pga att neutrofila granulocyter dödar bakterierna som kommer ut i blodet (Duration, prevalence and intensity of bacteraemia… – Roberts GJ) - Inte troligt att bakterierna sprider sig till hjärtklaffarna och infekterar dom (endokardit) (NIH Prophylaxis against infective endocarditis 2008, Recommending cessation of antibiotic prophylaxis 2011) = ANTIBIOTIKAPROFYLAX = - Bra munhälsa är det viktigaste för att förhindra infektioner spridda genom blodet - Infektionssanering (sanera pats mun) ska utföras innan ingrepp som ger risk för infektioner - Sammanvägda bedömningen av patientens riskfaktorer avgör om ab-profylax ska ges eller inte - Antibiotikaprofylax bör bara ges till riskpatienter vid vissa odontologiska ingrepp. - Engångsdos 1 timme före behandling * o Förstahandsval Amoxicillin Vuxna 2 g Barn 50 mg/kg * o Pc-allergi Klindamycin Vuxna 600 mg Barn 15 mg/kg - Amoxicillin istället för penicillin-V Kåvepenin pga att * o Det tas upp bättre * o Påverkas inte av matintaget * o Verkar längre i kroppen (längre halveringstid) - Ingen profylax för att förebygga endokardit, läkarens skyldighet att meddela oss om pat ändå ska få - Ansvaret ligger på oss om antibiotikaprofylax ska ges i slutändan, oavsett vad läkaren säger - Att skriva ut antibiotika ”för säkerhets skull” är inte enligt vetenskap och beprövad erfarenhet Rekommenderas vid - Extraktion, dep och kirurgi som inte kan skjutas upp till pat med dåligt immunförsvar * o Lågt antal neutrofila granulocyter (under 1,0) * o Granulocyterna är defekta (medfött) * o Pågående tung immunosuppression (cytostatika som gör att pat tappar håret) - Benskadande ingrepp som kan ge käkbensnekros hos pat med * o Intravenös högdos bisfosfonat för cancer * o Strålat käkben över 30 Gray och utan riskfaktorer - Ingrepp med ökad infektionsrisk – anomalikirurgi, frakturkirurgi, bentransplantation Övervägs vid - Extraktion, dep och kirurgi som inte kan skjutas upp till pat som fått ledprotes inom 3 månader och samtidigt har flera av riskfaktorerna: * o BMI 35-40, rökning, immunbrist, anemi, hög ålder, dålig munhälsa, dåligt allmäntillstånd, ingrepp som tar lång tid - Implantatkirurgi med riskfaktorer Kontakta specialist vid (oral medicin, pedo, käkkirurg) - Mycket lågt antal neutrofila granulocyter (under 0,5) - Granulocyterna är defekta (medfött) - Pat med högdosstrålat käkben där man ska göra benskadande ingrepp - Pat med intravenös högdos bisfosfonat för cancer Kontakta läkare för att få pat så frisk som möjligt inför invasiva ingrepp - Multisjuka patienter - Då justering av patientens medicinering kan vara aktuellt - ASA klass 4 (Inget profylax vid något av detta här under) - Borttagen mjälte - Cystisk fibros - Dialysbehandling - Downs syndrom - Organtransplantation utan tung cytostatika - Malign tumör utan tung cytostatikabehandling - Inflammatorisk och reumatologisk sjukdom med god sjukdomskontroll - Kortisonmedicinering - Välinställd diabetes (Vid dålig kontroll – skjut upp ingreppet) - HIV - Thalassemi, Sicklecellanemi - Hypogammaglobulinemi, subklassbrist - Stentar, shuntar, coils, CVK, etc. - Tidigare genomgången endokardit - Hjärtklaffssjukdom - Hjärtklaffsprotes (mekanisk eller biologisk) - Pacemaker, andra implantat och proteser - Hjärtsjukdom - Bröst-, penis-implantat, etc - Septumdefekt, Blåsljud - Ledproteser äldre än 3 månader - Främmande kropp - Övrigt: Tablettbehandling bisfosfonat, Iv. bisfosfonatbehandling i lågdos mot benskörhet = ANTIBIOTIKABEHANDLING –DRÄNERA FÖRST & AVLÄGSNA INFEKTIONSORSAKEN = - Dränera först svullnader, fistlar, abscesser, pulpit, apikal parod, peri-impl, perikoronit, exa tanden - Förstahandsval Penicillin-V Vuxna 2*800mg x 3 i 5-7 dagar Barn 25mg/kg x 3 i 5-7 dagar - Pc-allergi Klindamycin Vuxna 150 mg x 3 i 5-7 dagar Barn 5 mg/kg x 3 i 5-7 dagar Rekommenderas vid - Svullnad, spridning, allmänpåverkan av infektion, feber, svårt att gapa, svälja, tala och andas - Insättning av tänder som ramlat ur pga trauma (exartikulerade tänder) - Benskadande ingrepp på strålat käkben över 30 Gray och medriskfaktorer: * o Mer än fyra månader sedan strålbehandlingen * o Röntgenfynd såsom vidgade perspalter, omväxlande lytiska och sklerotiska områden, uppluckrad benkompakta * o Medicinska och farmakologiska riskfaktorer * o Rökning * o Patienten har en pågående käkbensnekros * o Infektion i extraktionsområdet * o Stort extraktionsområde eller extraktion av flera tänder * o Ingrepp i mandibeln där benet är mer kompakt * o Området har strålats med över 40 Gray Övervägs tillsammans med specialist vid - Aggressiv parodontit - Periimplantit - Tecken på systemisk infektion - Akut nekrotiserande gingivit (ANUG) – ge Metronidazol som slår mot spiroketer - Osteomyelit Vid terapisvikt eller vid försämring inom 48 timmar efter antibiotikabehandling - Försök dränera igen - Kombinera Penicillin-V med Metronidazol (Vuxna 400mg x 3 i 5-7 d Barn 7,5 mg/kg x 3 i 5-7 i d) - Omvärdera din diagnos – vid herpes behövs snarare antivirala - Har pat följt våra rekommendationer (compliance)? - Odla bakterier för att bestämma vilket antibiotika som faktiskt ger effekt - Kontakta specialist Clostridium difficile - Skapar livsrum för denna genom selektion med antibiotika då normala tarmfloran rubbas - Producerar ett toxin som ger svår diarré vid behandling med Klindamycin (men inte vid profylax) - Info till pat att den kan få diarre vid Klindamycin à sluta ta det då à sök sjukhus om diarrén inte försvinner efter 1 dag - Behandlas med bajstransplantation à återställer tarmfloran Varför tas tabletterna 3 gånger per dag? - För att då fås bra effekt och koncentrationen ligger lång tid över MIC - MIC = gränsen där antibiotika börjar hämma bakterietillväxt - Tas antibiotika 4 ggr/dag fås en bättre effekt, men studier visar att compliance från pat är låg då